Don't cry, Aingeal
by Scrivimi-APH
Summary: Voila un OS avec une forme BIZARRE venant de ma petite tête. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas super... Mais bon on va bien voir ! Scotland x OC Edimbourg
Arthur Kirkland alias England à la folie des grandeurs et veut une nouvelle fois agrandir sa puissance. Il commence par ses propres alliés qui sont ses frères et surtout avec Scotland qui lui tient plus que tête.

Introduction **si on peut appeler ça comme ça** :

Arthur était devenue fou, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de retrouver sa gloire d'autrefois, re-construire l'empire Britannique. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile et les disputes commençaient déjà entre ses frères et lui. Malgré qu'ils se dispute assez souvent entre eux les trois aînés étaient d'accord sur une chose, en aucun cas lui céder leur terres.

Leur terres justement si durement gagné ne pouvait appartenir totalement à la couronne d'Angleterre, cela reviendrait à signer leur arrêt de mort. Car Arthur ne voulait pas simplement les transformer en région et les garder en temps que tel, il voulait les remplacer afin de n'avoir aucun problèmes. De la part de leur propre frère, malgré qu'ils lui ont mené la vie dur c'était un véritable déchirement pour eux.

Scotland était le premier a subir les combats. Fier comme il était, c'était hors de question de perdre face à son petit frère. De plus il n'avait nullement l'intention de mourir après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne laisserai donc à Arthur aucun repos, jamais il ne se mettrait à genoux face à ce morveux haut comme trois pommes.

Les débats politique s'enchaînaient et contrairement à d'habitude Scotland face à l'Angleterre était d'un étrange calme. Bien qu'il eu envie de l'étriper, lui arracher les yeux à la main, le donner en pâture à des chiens enragés et bien d'autre atrocités qui se bousculaient dans sa tête... Quelques chose avait changé chez son frère, son regard avare, son sourire malin et sa posture qu'il voulait impérial lui rappelait un peu trop sa période de piraterie. Son petit frère replongeait donc dans le passé. Rien n'était bon.

Et finalement, après des jours de combat acharné contre la folie anglaise, après des débats mouvementé pour la sauvegarde de la liberté écossaise et après des jours de self-contrôle de la part de Scotland le choix était fait. L'Écosse ne se rendrait pas.

Vint alors de nombreux combat, sanglant pour la plupart, réduisant considérablement la population écossaise à un point ou Scotland commençait à perdre espoir.

Don't cry , Aingeal.

Alistair marchait lourdement dans les rues de sa capital. La pluie était tombé et formait des petites flaque ici et la. Les gouttes de pluies tombant sur les toits résonnaient en une mélodie sombre et triste. Les habitants autours de la nation courraient s'abriter tandis que lui préférait continuer sa route.

La tête relevé et regardant droit devant lui ainsi que les mains dans les poches, l'écossais semblait vide. Son regard de nature dure n'exprimait plus rien, son visage était neutre et il ne semblait s'intéresser de rien. Tout autour de lui n'était que gris et noir, des couleurs sombre n'inspirant nullement la joie.

Les combats contre Arthur l'avait épuisé, autant physiquement que moralement. Ses soldats tombaient un à un, réduisant de plus en plus ses troupes. En plus de ça, Arthur se donnait un malin plaisir à l'humilier à chacune de leur rencontre. Lors de ses captures, ce fut de nombreuses fois qu'il le blessait à coup de fouet ou autre objet en public afin de « Se voir tel qu'on est vraiment » comme il le disait, tel un chien pour lui.

Son moral était au plus bas, ça lui était rarement arrivé si ce n'est jamais. Il était impossible d'atteindre sentimentalement Alistair pour le blesser, son cœur était comme de pierre. Mais toute chose on un commencement.

Il était encore jeune lorsqu'il avait trouver un petit Arthur frissonnant dans le froid et sans défense. Sans savoir pourquoi il sentait que ce petit homme avait un lien avec , et bien qu'il lui ressemblait physiquement, il y avait un lien fraternel. Alors il c'était occupé de lui, lui apprenant comment se défendre et se nourrir. Lui enseignant les bases d'une nation, ce qu'elle devait faire et comment elle devait se comporter envers son peuple. Il lui avait offert le gîte et le couvert ainsi que de l'attention. Malgré qu'il était très dur avec, car tel était son caractère, Arthur n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Si il fallait lui donner le seul pain qu'il restait pour des mois Alistair l'aurait fait. Sans lui, l'actuelle Angleterre ne serait même pas la.

Et voilà le remerciement qu'il en avait. Une guerre stupide pour des idées stupide venant d'une nation avare. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui tout ce qu'il récoltait maintenant était une véritable gifle émotionnelle. A quoi bon avoir fait autant d'effort pour un frère ingrat ?

Son petit frère, Alistair c'était promis de toujours le protéger mais désormais il souhaitait plus que tout sa mort. En plus d'avoir brisé leur lien fraternel il avait ravagé son pays. Aujourd'hui encore il était tombé sur un groupe de soldats tenant leur blessés de guerre.

Si ça n'avait été que les soldats... Arthur s'attaquait même au civil, utilisant tout pour mettre la pression à Scotland. Il voulait le faire capituler par tout les moyens alors les innocents était la meilleurs façon. Pas un village ne fût pas touché, pas une ville ne reçu pas une bombe, pas une famille n'eus pas perdu un membre. En Écosse, c'était le chaos total.

Et tout ceci le mettait à bout. Jouer sur ses émotions, tirait ses sentiments. Il s'arrêta , levant le regard vers le ciel, songeur.

Tout le monde à une peur et les nations ne font pas exception à la règle. Celle d'Alistair aller vous dire est normal pour une nation mais aujourd'hui elle le rongeait. Il craqua, la peur était trop présente. Les larmes coulaient tandis que son regard pointé vers le ciel se brouillait. Il avait honte, tellement honte de craquer maintenant. Il porta ses mains à son visage, préférant se cacher de ce monde devenue amer et cruel.

°°°° (ô u ô) °°°°

Édimbourg tenait dans ses bras un sacs remplit de nourriture. Voulant se changer les idées sur la situation de son pays elle était sortie au marché. Tout était si triste en ce moment qu'une balade ne faisait aucun mal.

Continuant à marcher elle se demanda comment se portait Alistair. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait quitté était après une réunion pour contrer les attaques anglaise et il n'était pas sortie dans un très bon état. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis et ça la chagrinait.

Elle voulait l'aider, lui dire d'être fort, combien elle l'aimait et qu'elle le soutiendrait. De se battre contre la folie de son frère. Que si lui tombait, ses frères ne ferait pas mieux. Des trois il était le plus coriace, le plus fort et le plus expérimenté. Si lui ne pouvait contrer Arthur elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau des deux autres.

Mais ce n'était pas le fait que ses deux autres frère soient faible qui la préoccupait. C'était ce dont Alistair lui avait parlé. Soit disant, une nation pouvait en faire disparaître une autre. Ça l'avait terriblement effrayé. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, lui, malgré son sale caractère, ses habitudes agaçante et ses remarquer déplacé. Que ferait-elle sans lui et que deviendrait elle puisqu'elle perdrait à la fois sa nation et son amant ?

Elle secoua la tête, préférant ne pas penser à ça. Jamais ça n'arriverais, jamais Alistair ne se laisserai dominé par un morveux bouffeur de pudding et rêveur de gloire. Écosse était trop fier et trop puissant pour lui, il ne craquerait pas.

Et pourtant, il y a début à tout. Dans la rue ou elle tourna elle se stoppa net. Tout s'arrêta autour d'elle. Elle n'entendait plus la pluie qui tombait en fracas contre le sol déjà humide, elle ne voyait plus les habitants courir pour s'abriter, les maisons avait perdu toute couleurs et tout devint noir autour d'elle. Tout sauf Alistair, elle ne voyait et entendait que lui. Sous le choc elle était incapable de se mouvoir.

Lui de nature stoïque, au cœur dur comme de la pierre et au mental d'acier...Était...en train de pleurer devant elle. Son visage déchiré par ses pleurs, par la tristesse et le désespoir... Son corps tremblant sous la pluie glacé qui faisait se coller à son visage meurtrie ses cheveux rougeâtre. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un affreux cauchemar. Elle entendit alors son nom a plusieurs reprise. Alistair l'appelait, comme un appel de détresse, sa gorge serrer laissant entendre une voix chagrinée.

-Alistair...

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle put dire avant de lâcher son sac et de courir vers l'écossais. La pluie lui fouettait le visage, l'eau des flaques sautaient sur ses vêtements à son passage et ses cheveux attaché laissait quelques petites mèches volées.

Alistair entendit les pas de la capital s'approcher. Il baissa son regard sur elle et sentit ses épaules s'abaisser à sa vue. Elle était la, elle qui le soutenait depuis le début, la seul qui ne lui tournerai jamais le dos, la seul qu'il lui apportait du réconfort. Il murmura une dernière fois son nom avant d'instinctivement ouvrir ses bras. Aileas se jeta sur lui, le serrant avec une tel force qu'elle aurait pu lui briser les os.

Non, non et encore une fois non. Lui ne pouvait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait pas avoir craqué. Elle rêvait, ce n'était pas possible.

Elle posa une main derrière la tête de son amant, embrassant joues et front à plusieurs reprise.

-*Chan eil thu, Cha sibh Alistair. Chan urrainn dhut sgàineadh. chan eil thu...

L'écossais ne dit rien, préférant se blottie dans ses bras si doux, si rassurant et si agréable. Il nicha son nez dans son coup, humant son parfum délicat qui ressemblait à celui du pin.

-*Chan eil sgàineadh, thu làidir. Fìor làidir, gheibh thu sin. Gheibh sinn an sin còmhla. Tha mi a chuidicheas tu a-rithist agus a-rithist. Gheibh sinn sin ...

Alistair la serra un peu plus, écoutant ses paroles réconfortant qui lui réchauffait petit à petit son coeur glacé.

**Chan eil thu, Cha sibh Alistair. Chan urrainn dhut sgàineadh. chan eil thu... = Non, non. Pas toi Alistair. Tu ne peut pas craquer. Pas toi...

*Chan eil sgàineadh, thu làidir. Fìor làidir, gheibh thu sin. Gheibh sinn an sin còmhla. Tha mi a chuidicheas tu a-rithist agus a-rithist. Gheibh sinn sin ... = Ne craque pas, tu es fort. Très fort, tu va y arriver. On va y arriver, ensemble. Je vais t'aider, encore et encore. On y arrivera...


End file.
